Yami and Hikara
by lifes' angle
Summary: Yes this is another creature freture and one where draco is a girl but it actually makes sence and is good but then again i might be biased but it does have a plot and we all know that a plot is a good thing so give it a chance and read and review enjoy!
1. Zoe Malfoy the Gryffindor

Board, board, boardy boardy board. Board, board. Board, board, boardy, boardy, board. Board, board. _Gah I am so board why the hell did I agree to help these idiots out. Something bad is going to happen I know it is. _If anyone would happen to pass by the unused classroom at this time they would have been amused to see a very board looking Draco Malfoy muttering under his breath while staring blankly at the far wall. Upon further inspection there would see the everyday occurrence of Crabbe and Goyle sitting at a table staring confusedly at their charms homework looking as if they were trying to figure out the answer to life.

"Draco?" 

"Yes, Goyle."

"I'm finished reading the pages."

Draco almost jumped for joy. He had asked them to read the two pages explaining the spell 45 minutes ago.

"Fine, we'll start while Crabbe finishes reading."

Rising out of the chair he had flopped into he directed Goyle over to the other side of the classroom.

"We're going to start with the simple cheering charm before we actually try its' more advanced form."

Taking out his wand he shot the spell at Goyle who immediately broke out into a wide grin. Once again the saying you learn something new everyday stands true. Goyle should never ever smile. In fact the very act for him should be made illegal.

Knowing that somehow, in someway he was going to regret his next action he directed Goyle to cast the charm on him.

"Now I want you to cast the charm on me. But speak clearly, loudly and slowly. I really don't want to pay for your mistakes."

Goyle nodded and raised his wand at Draco who had to stamp down on all his instincts that were screaming at him to run as fast as he could and as far as he could. Of course Goyle ignored his instructions to speak clearly and, as always, mumbled something that could never pass as English in a million years. As a result an odd colored spell that was defiantly not the cheering charm slamming into him sending him flying backward right into the wall behind him.

Draco slowly rolled onto his stomach. Something was defiantly wrong with him. It felt as if the top layers of his skin were slowly dissolving and peeling away. It wasn't painful it was just a really creepy feeling that he was in no rush to experience again. Groaning softly he pushed himself up so that he was sitting with his legs bent on either side of him. Something was defiantly different with his body but he couldn't identify what it was. All he knew was that it was a familiar feeling and that something was defiantly not as it had been. 

"Hey girl who are you and what have you done with Draco?" Goyle questioned not grasping the fact that it would be impossible for a girl to get in the room with them.

"Yah." Crabbe spoke up. "Your not supposed to be in here Draco said so." 

"What the hell are you two idiots talking about." Draco spat out. His eyes widened in shock when he heard his voice. It was defiantly higher than it had been. Ignoring the other two in the room he rushed over to where his wand lay and conjured a floor length mirror.

"Oh God" he, who was actually a she, whispered. "It's finally gone."

Raising a hand to the mirror to touch his reflection as if that would make the situation any more real for she could not truly believe that the spell her father had cast on her was gone.

"I don't believe it."

Spotting Goyle and Crabbe staring blankly in the mirror she whipped around erased both their memories and stunned them to avoid notice and annoying questions. Slipping her wand through the belt that was now keeping her jeans up instead of just being there as an accessory. She dashed to the classroom doors and made her way to the headmasters' office without slowing down. Thankfully she was able to avoid all students on her way to the office but it would seem that luck was not on her side for as she slid around a corner she crashed straight into a hard yet soft surface that wasn't supposed to be there surface. 

---------- Harry and Co. POV----------

It was only about a month into the semester and it was already clear that this would not be a normal year, as always. Like all wizards and witches who on their 17th birthday all three of them had gone through their maturation this summer. On a wizards or witches 17th birthday they are recognized as full adults, at least by the law, and their powers evolve on this day. And if by chance your powers are strong enough before your 16th birthday this evolution causes them to become magical creatures. It doesn't matter if they are pureblood, half-blood or muggle born only that you are a witch or wizard. Both Harry and Hermione had become magical immortal creatures. Hermione had become a fairy or as they were properly called Tuatha De Danaan. Harry change was odd considering the personality he showed the entire school including Ron but Hermione knew better. Harry had spent the summer at her house and she had gotten to know her best friend even better than she had and she knew that what he showed the school was an image that they expected of him so that was what he gave them. He had become a Yami or a Shadow Master as they were more commonly know as, but don't let their name fool you he could do way more than just control shadows, not that he was telling anyone but Hermione of course. Ron hadn't been strong enough in his childhood to change but his raw wizarding power had risen a very noticeable amount. A fact he was always quick to point out to Malfoy. His power had defiantly increased but for what had been happing for other students' maturations it wasn't all that impressive. That thought kinda depressed Harry for some reason. He and Hermione were sure that he would be one of the students to undergo the change so when they saw him after the break he was disappointed to say the least. 

Currently Harry and Hermione were on their way to their common room to meet up with Ron before they headed to Dumbledore's office. They went there every Saturday morning for Harry and Hermione had to learn how to control their new powers and abilities. What Dumbledore didn't know was that they both practiced extensively behind his back learning things about their new selves that they had been told would be impossible or hadn't been told to them at all. Because of this and the amount of time they spent in the library doing school work, Harry was determined to do the best he could in all his courses, (he even had Hermione tutor him over the summer so they were both taking the same classes as each other), they didn't see Ron as much. For even though he was now recognized as an adult he still acted like a little kid. This was one of the few times Ron hung out with them on the weekend when he tagged along to watch their lessons with Albus.

Currently it was a rather nice day if not a little cloudy, and they were just returning to the common room after a rather successful training period in a room hidden close to the library. Ron hadn't ask too many questions he just complained about the amount of work they were doing now, so all in all it was a perfectly normal day for them at Hogwarts. So because of this relaxed atmosphere and appearance of normalcy it was no wonder that even with Harry's and Hermione's enhanced senses and abilities they didn't realize the danger coming right at them. Therefor Harry was sent crashing to the ground when someone came flying around the corner slamming right into him. Together they fell in a tangle of limbs and shouts of pain.

"Oh my!" Hermione exclaimed glad she was only a bystander in this collision. "Are you both alright." Crouching she helped pull the smaller, unidentified, girl off of Harry and on her feet. Looking the girl over for any injury Hermione realized that she didn't recognize her and that was odd because she was the kind of person you would remember seeing even if you just caught a glimpse of her.

Because of what he now was Harry recovered from the collision instantly so he used the time that the girl was using to regain her bearings to gape at her. She wasn't tall around 5'5, 5'6 at the most and that was pushing it. Her long silvery hair was pulled back into a loose, thick braid that reached her hips, with a few wispy bangs framing her face. Her skin was a beautiful ivory color all her facial features were soft and fitting with her small dancer like frame. Thick dark eyelashes framed molten silver eyes. Lips the color of pink rose petals were pulled back into a slight grimace as she gingerly mover her right wrist. She had a small chest, but again that fit perfectly with her overall physique. She looked like a living porcelain doll. And there was something about this delicate looking girl that was calling to him. Shaking his head slightly he gracefully stood and spoke to her.

"Are you alright?" Her head shot up at his question and she looked back and fourth between him and Hermione for a few seconds.

"Yes I'm fine." Came her soft musical voice. She studied her surroundings closer eyes widening when she realized that she must have taken a wrong turn somewhere and gotten lost. Se didn't recognize anything around her.

"And lost." she whispered. But Harry and Hermione heard her just fine. 

"Where were you headed?" Hermione asked curious as to who this girl was. 

"The headmasters' office." Came the distracted reply as she turned to study the area she now found herself.

"What a coincidence" Harry smiled. "We were just going to meet a friend then head there our selves. Do you want to join us?"

At her apprehensive look Hermione encourage her brightly to accept. 

"Alright. But where am I?"

"Your close to Gryffindor common room." Harry answered

"Hey ummmm... what's your name."

"Oh... it's Zoë. Zoë Morrison."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Harry Potter." 

Harry tried to mentally prepare himself for the usual questions and remarks about his scar and the quiet whispers that he really didn't believe that You- Know-Who was back. Or even worse he was praying that she wouldn't be like all other girls and instantly start swooning, blushing, and only liking him because of his name. But when all they got was a distracted nod and a "It's nice to meet you." all his fears were instantly gone and replaced by something he couldn't quite name.

"So if you'll follow us we'll just pick up our friend then take you to the headmasters office." Hermione said kindly and they started walking to Gryffindor tower.

"So where are you transferring from and why did you decide to come to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked trying to bring the quite girl into a conversation and guessing that she was transferring here.

There was a small pause before she spoke, "I used to go to a small school in France. And when my family moved to England I got transferred here." she tried to give them both a smile but the could both see the unease she was trying to cover up.

"Do you know anyone else here."

"You two are the first ones I talked to since I got here, but I do know that a childhood friend of mine go here."

"That's great! It's good that you know someone here and I'm sure tat you'll make new friends quickly."

Zoë gave Hermione a small smile. And she couldn't help hoping that this time she could truly be herself without fear of retribution from her father and that maybe she could have friends.

Harry and Hermione stopped in front of the Fat lady's portrait and Zoë stopped also and looked at them confused.

"This is the entrance to the common room." Harry explained.

"I'll jut go in and grab Ron you two can wait out here for us." Hermione spoke up before whispering the password and dashing through the passageway to go find Ron and tell him about Zoë so he didn't make a fool of himself.

There was silence between Harry and Zoë for a few seconds before she spoke up, "I do know who you are."

"What?" was his intelligent reply.

"Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived, defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named more commonly known as Voldemort. I do know who you are."

"You didn't act like any other when found out, and I have to thank you for it." He said after he got over the fact that she said his name. And he decided not to question her on it and just be thankful that he finally found another person besides himself and Hermione that would say his name.

Zoë gave a small shrug and said softly, "There's more to a person than their name."

Although Zoë didn't know it that single comment had earned her Harry's respect, trust and gratitude that someone who he just met could see past the boy-who-lived persona and just see him, Harry.

The silence that spread between them was a comfortable one despite what you may think and it gave each of them a moment to their thoughts. Despite all outward appearances of being calm Zoë's thoughts weren't as peaceful. She was standing outside the Gryffindor common room with HARRY POTTER. The guy she had a crush on for a long while. She may have looked like a guy but that was all she had been a girl all her life and no appearance spell was going to change the way she thought. It also didn't help that the summer had been really good to him. It was obvious that he had a summer birthday because some of the changes that had happened to him could only be explained by the change that sometimes happened during your maturation. He was a lot taller, but that could also be explained by her being so short, anyway he was a least 5 inches taller than her so that made him around 5' 10 or 5'11. Not the tallest person but the height suited him. He had the build of an acrobat. Slender, full of sleek lines and hard defined muscles that could never truly display his true strength. His hair had grown a little and the added length ad given it a controlled messy look and currently some of his hair had fallen in front of his eyes giving him a mysteriously dark look. But it was in his eyes that you could see the greatest change, especially without those God-awful glasses. One could clearly see his burning emerald eyes that seemed to be lit with an inner fire. He had this dark dangerous feel to him. But it wasn't bad dark just dark, dark.

Thankfully the portrait opened and out came the other two of the golden trio that was surprisingly starting to drift apart stepped out. At least that was what she saw happening.

**----------------Hermione & Ron----------------**

Entering the common room it took Hermione a few minutes spot Ron in the mass of students that were crowded in the room. When she finally did see Ron she had to fight to keep tears from coming and running back out of the room. There was Ron sprawled on the couch snogging Lavender as if his live depended on it. Fighting back tears and forging on she headed over to where the two of them were and tried to politely interrupt them. And when that didn't work she snapped at them.

"Excuse me." She snapped and was slightly satisfied when they jumped apart.

"What do you want Granger." Lavender questioned boardly

"From you nothing. From Ron I want him to get moving because if we don't get going were going to be late for Dumbledore's lessons." Hermione snapped back.

"What put you in a bad mood?" Lavender pouted.

Not responding she turned and headed to the portrait, Ron following only after he gave Lavender a goodbye kiss.

Turning to face Ron she told him about Zoë in a short clipped tone and after one warning not to make a fool of himself, she exited the common room. Unfortunately she didn't get very far before Ron grabbed her arm and hissed into her ear,

"Why didn't you tell me she was so hot."

Fortunately it was a this time that Harry and Zoë spotted them so she yanked her arm back and quietly snapped back,

"It shouldn't matter."

She turned to smile at the two who had come over to stand with them.

"Zoë the is Ron Weasley." She introduced, "Ron this is Zoë."

"It's really nice to meet you Zoë." Ron smiled.

She nodded her greeting to him before turning to Harry.

"Can we got the Headmasters now I'd like to get my rooms sorted out so that I can mail my mother to deliver my trunk."

Harry nodded smiling and gestured for her to walk beside him. When they started walking Ron scampered to Zoë's other side and Hermione walked beside Harry. There was silence for a few seconds before, surprisingly, Zoë spoke up.

"What are you two?" she asked looking at Harry and Hermione.

"What do you mean?"

"You not normal." At this Harry burst out laughing.

When he noticed Zoë staring at him, he smiled at her and explained.

"Sorry." He said. "But my entire life even before I was one hasn't been normal. It was just funny to hear some one say it so bluntly to me." Both Zoë and Hermione smiled his but it was Hermione who answered Zoë's question.

"We went through the change on our 17th birthdays."

"Mione became a fairy…" Harry started

"Tuatha De Danaan." Hermione interrupted sounding exasperated, as if they've had this conversation many times.

"Ya that," Harry smiled at Zoë when he heard her giggling.

"And what did you become." Zoë asked enjoying the friendly banter that was happening between the two.

"Me, I became a big bad Yami." Harry stated proudly.

There was a moments pause before Zoë's silvery velvet coated laughter rang out. All three of them stopped and started laughing also. When Zoë calmed down she looked at Harry, her silver eyes sparkling; she cocked her head to the side and questioned.

"Big? Bad? You?"

They started walking again with Harry trying to convince them that he was big and bad.

"All have you know that Yami means darkness and…"

"Who's your Hikara?" Zoë questioned effectively putting and end to Harry's explanations on how big and bad he was.

"My what?"

"Your Hikara. You know you light. You do know about them don't you."

"Yes, of course I do. You just startled me with the question. I didn't know that information about Yami's was that well know. It took us forever to find all that we know."

"I'm a pureblood I grew up with those stories. Although I don't know how much information in the stories is true. But I do know that in all the myths about Yami there was always Hikara by their side. Although most people now a day think that Yami and Hikara were just myth. I guess your living proof that all those stories were true."

"Wow, you'll have to tell me those stories sometime. And I don't have a Hikara. Haven't found her yet."

There was a small silence before Harry snapped his fingers

"I know a reason that I'm big and bad."

All that got has was two you've got to be kidding me looks ad one jealous one from Ron because of all the attention he was getting.

"No really this one is good. I can even give you physical proof." And with that he propped his arm up on the top of Zoë's head.

"See."

His reply was being shoved off. He gently bumped into Hermione who was laughing at him.

"Is he always like this?" Came Zoë voice. Hermione quickly smothered her laughter and gave Zoë the most serious and pained expression.

"I afraid so. No mater what I do to try to change him. I'm just about ready to give up and officially announce him a lost cause."

"Hey!" Came Harry's indigent reply.

Both girls burst out laughing and try as he might Harry wasn't able to stop a smile forming on his face.

"Were here." Snapped Ron's voice from behind them. The three of them turned to see the entranceway to Dumbledore's office behind them.

"Oops." Said Harry sheepishly.

"So how do we get in?"

"Oh right the password." Harry walked up to the statue and said clearly, "Skittles."

"Skittles?"

"A muggle candy." Hermione answered.

Zoë just nodded to show that she heard. All four of them went up the stairway and entered that door to the headmasters' office.

Dumbledore came to meet them at the door and when his blue eyes fell on Zoë they started twinkling even more.

"And who do we have here?" he said kindly

"Zoë Morrison, sir. I just transferred here."

"Ah yes. You'll forgive an old mans memory." He then turned to address the other three in the room. "Would you three please wait outside while I get Miss. Morrison settled."

They nodded and the three of them left the room leaving Zoë alone with the crazy headmaster.

"Now I'm sure that there is a very interesting story here Miss…"

Zoë turned to face the headmaster who had taken up residence at his desk again. She lifted her head and proudly replied to the unspoken prompt.

"Malfoy, Zoë Malfoy." She had the pleasure of seeing the pure shock come over Dumbledore's face. And his eyes were most defiantly not sparkling.

"And how did this happen." He asked referring to her now female state.

"I was born a girl, for your information. It wasn't until I got a letter the invited me to this school that my father took it upon himself to make my outward appearance that of a boy. You see he didn't like the fact that his only child was and girl."

"So how did you release the spell?"

Here Zoë gave an undignified snort. "I didn't. It was Goyle. I was trying to help them as per requested. But those two idiots can't do anything right. I don't know what I was hit with only that when the spell ended I was normal again. I don't even want to think about what my father is going to do to me once he finds out"

"Miss Morrison I don't think you needn't worry about your father doing any thing that you don't want to happen you're an adult now."

"That's just the problem." She almost shouted. "I'm still 16 my birthday is in November."

Albus was quite for several moments absorbing this new information. Of course he had felt the increase in power that Mr…Miss Malfoy had gone through over the summer but he, like everyone else, had just assumed that it was from her maturation. And not and increase in power form study, practice and hard work. But if she was still 16, and he could believe that she was telling the truth because she was worried what her father might do since he still had legal guardianship over her, then she might be almost as powerful as Harry after her maturation. How had he miscalculated him…. her so badly? And all the years she had spent here he was watching Harry and his group not her because he didn't think she would ever have enough power to be a major player in the game. But now he was left with an unknown variable that could affect all his plans. Also she didn't trust him. She didn't rely on him the way the other three did so manipulating her to his advantage would be a lot more difficult. Well her could always try to gain her trust. This is why he hated dealing with Malfoy's they were great actors and hoarded useful knowledge.

"I will deal with your father Miss Malfoy if he should arrive before your birthday." He replied with a "kind" smile.

Standing he took the sorting hat down off the shelf and handed it to Zoë. Who wrinkled her nose at the ratty old thing before sighing and putting it on.

_Well now what have we here. Ahhhh Miss Malfoy. Welcome back. I see you have managed to let go of most of your anger and hatred. Also it seems that you've gotten rid of that spell._

**Yes, well as fun as it is talking to you again could you please get on with it? **Zoë defiantly didn't like the slightly sinister feel she got form the hat but before she knew it the hat had shouted out

"Gryffindor."

Sighing she removed the hat. It wouldn't be so bad. She was really starting to like Hermione and was glad she got to spend time with Harry. Yes everything would be find as long as the weasel stayed away from her. She handed the hat back to Dumbledore ignoring the bloody twinkle in his eyes and requested to use his fire to contact her mother to tell her the news.

As suspected Zoë's mother, Narcissa, was over joyed to hear that she got has gotten her little girl back. They talked a while before Narcissa left with the promise of a whole new wardrobe by suppertime.

When she stood and turned she noticed Harry, Hermione and Ron behind her.

"Hey we heard the good news. You're in Gryffindor with us." Harry exclaimed.

"Who were you talking to?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"My mother, if you must know. She needed to know my house so she could get me some robes and send them to me with all my other clothes which should be here by supper."

"Don't mind him he's just being nosey. Harry and me usually practice here to control our new abilities until dinner. Would you like to stay?"

"Sure. I could never find my way back, anyway." If she was going to be in Gryffindor then this could be her chance to make all her past wrongs right or at least say that she was sorry for everything that she had done, if she ever got the courage to tell them the truth.

Walking over to one of the plush chairs around the edges of the room she curled up in the chair and looked at Harry and Hermione expectantly.

"Well what are you waiting for? WOW me." She dramatized playfully. Hermione smiled back at her and without warning a gentle twister of flower petals started circling around the chair that Zoë was sitting on. Harry added in his own tricks and soon an impromptu contest started up: who could out with the others magic. Zoë was almost on the floor laughing and Ron was sitting quietly in the corner seething with jealously. Even though they were careful not to do anything that was out of the range of what Dumbledore had been teaching them it was still an impressive display of magic and imagination. There display had left Dumbledore stunned at the ease at which they were calling up there magic and Ron had given up on glowering at Harry and took to staring at the laughing Zoë.

Before any of them knew it, it was time to go down for supper. So the four of the exited Dumbledore's office and made there way down to the great hall still laughing at the "class".

"That has got to be the best lesson that I've ever had there." Harry exclaimed. Spinning around so he was walking backwards and facing Zoë. "So who won?"

"Well." Zoë pondered regarding both Harry and Hermione "Harry, I'm sorry but I have to say Hermione won."

"What?" Harry gasped at the same time Hermione let out a tiny whoop of victory. "You wound me." He continued holding a hand to his heart.

Zoë responded by sticking her tong out at him. Harry huffed and turned around only to almost fall down the stairs that were directly behind him. The three of them burst out laughing with Ron the loudest.

They reached the great hall in no time and when they opened the door they were surprised to see Dumbledore rise from his position from the head table.

"How on Earth did he get here before us?" Zoë whispered. All she got in reply were three equally confused shrugs. As soon as they entered Dumbledore stood and the great hall went eerily quiet.

"Students I would like to introduce a new transfer student. Miss Zoë Morrison is joining our Gryffindor's and I trust you will all make her feel welcome here."

Zoë did her best to ignore all the people starting at her as she made her way to the Gryffindor table. Who would have ever though her a Gryffindor.


	2. A new Life

Chapter 2: A new life

Harry lay awake looking at the curtains hanging above his bed. Apparently Malfoy had been transferred to a different school by his parents but he couldn't stop thinking about the other possibility. Had Voldemort gotten him? Then there was Zoë. A smile crept onto his face at the thought of her. She was something else. During dinner Hermione had gotten onto the topic of 'what do you want to be when you grow up'. Zoë's answer had been immediate and so sure. She was going to be a healer, and that was that. He still found the cold glare she had given Seamus amusing when he asked if that was like a medi witch. Apparently it wasn't and Zoë had refused to speak to him the rest of the night. He never did get the chance to discover what the real difference between a healer and a medi witch was because Hermione had suggested that Zoë volunteer at the Hospital Wing to get some experience and Zoë had jumped on that topic. They had discussed it the rest of the night and nobody could get a word in edge wish. There had been no doubt in Harry's mind that she would become a healer after seeing her face when she was talking with Hermione. There had been a look on her face of someone who knew what they wanted to do and wasn't going to let anything stand in there way. Harry only wished that he could find something to do for the rest of his life that he was that passionate about. Sighing Harry rolled on to his side and finally drifted off to sleep.

When Zoë woke the next morning it was to the still unfamiliar sight of the Gryffindor dorm room. Sighing she get out of bed and grabbed some jeans and a long-sleeved shirt and headed into the bathroom. 45 minutes later she emerged and headed down to the common room only to find Harry and Hermione were that only ones awake; which really that odd seeing as it was around 6:45 on a Sunday morning.

"Hey Zoë." Hermione greeted. "How are you this morning?"

"Good morning Hermione, Harry. I'm fine."

Harry smiled at Zoë and greeted her warmly as well. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Umm, I was wondering if we could go to the Hospital wing sometime today."

Hermione smiled brightly at this request. "See Harry, at least she listens to my ideas. You should try it sometime."

"But 'Mione your ideas always take the fun out of life."

"Come on Zoë I'll take you to the Hospital Wing." Hermione grabbed Zoë's hand and dragged the girl towards the Fat lady's portrait. Harry hurried after them.

"Say Zoë you never did explain what is so different about a healer last night." Harry observed.

"Oh … Ummm… how do I explain? Anyone can be a medi witch, right? All you have to do is put the time in and study. It's like any other job. But healers are special. Every healer is born with the ability to naturally heal themselves. Any thing that can cause the body pain will be, almost, instantly healed by the person's magic. But if you are strong enough it is possible to transfer your healing magic into others so that their wounds are healed. However it takes A LOT of magical and physical strength to do this." A far away look came on Zoë face. "Ever since I was a little girl and I discovered that, just like the stories that my grandmother would tell me, I could heal myself I've wanted to be a healer. But the problem is I don't have proper training and there's no one alive who has the strength to be a healer. I did find some books that have been very helpful this summer also I've finally reached a high enough level in my magical strength where I can affect the outside world with my personal healing magic. However I still can't do much with it. I need to strengthen my magic more and study more."

"Wow that sounds amazing." Hermione said.

"So does that mean that if you were to get hurt the wound would heal completely, instantly?"

"Yep."

"Was it because of your magical inheritance that you got enough strength to do that?"

"No, I'm still 16 my birthday is November 7th." Seeing Hermione and Harry staring at her she asked. "What?"

"Nothing." Hermione said quickly. "I just thought that you had already been through your maturation."

Seeing the Hospital wing up ahead the conversation was put on hold as they entered.

"Mr. Potter. What could have possible happened that would land you in here so soon." Madame Pomfrey scowled at the boy. Harry gave her a charming smile and completely unfazed replied.

"For once I'm proud to report that nothing is wrong with me. I just figure that since I knew the way here so well I would show my friend the way. She was quite anxious to meet you."

Giving Harry a suspicious glance she turned her attention over to the unknown girl by Harry's side. "How may I help you Miss…?"

"Morrison. I'm Zoë Morrison. And I was wondering if it was possible to volunteer in the hospital wing?"

A thoughtful look passed over Madame Pomfrey's face. "Are you interested in becoming a Medi Witch."

"Sort of, I'm trying to train myself as a healer."

Madame Pomfrey's eyes bugged and she took a long hard look at the small girl before her before rushing forward and dragging her into the office at the far corner of the hospital wing. Harry and Hermione made themselves comfortable as they waited for Zoë to be finished. After about ten minutes of waiting and excited looking Zoë emerged and quickly walked over to them.

"This is going to be so awesome. Madame Pomfrey said that along with helping in the hospital she would also teach me beginner healing skills and help me experiment with me healing abilities. I can't wait to start."

Zoë's eyes were practically glowing with excitement and Harry and Hermione were smiling at there new friends happiness.

The three of them decided to just head to the Great Hall for breakfast instead of heading back to the common room. They were about half way there when a voice called out.

"Well, well if it isn't little Zoë Morrison."

Spinning around Zoë quickly spotted the figure behind them and with a cry of Blaise she ran up to the Slytherin boy and embraced him tightly. Harry and Hermione looked on shocked. How on earth did Zoë know Zambini.

A smiling Zoë pulled the Slytherin over to where the two Gryffindors stood.

"Harry, Hermione this is Blaise Zambini. He is that friend that I told you about."

Blaise looked over the two people in front of him before turning to his friend. He was the only person to know Draco's secret, besides his parents of course. They had been friends growing up. Back when Zoë had still been allowed to be her self, a girl, and not have to act like a boy. He was over joyed that she had finally managed to break the spell on her even if it did happen by accident.

"So what are you doing in this part of the castle? You're not hurt are you?" Yes he was extremely protective of Zoë. Since both of them were the only child in there family they had decided way back when they were 7 that they would be brother and sister. And Blaise took to his role as older brother very well. Meaning that he was usually an over protective pain in the ass; but a loveable pain in the ass.

"No, Blaise, I'm not hurt." Zoë rolled her eyes at him before a look of excitement returned to her face. "Hermione came up with the most brilliant idea ever, I'm now helping Madame Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing and she said that she would help me discover what I can do and how I can improve my healing magic."

"Damn Zoë remind me never to get hurt. I still remember what you did to those animals,"

"Hey! I helped them better then you ever could."

"Ya but that does not mean that it was a pretty sight." He replied jokingly. Or course in reality Zoë had only taken in a few stray pets and spoiled them rotten but that didn't stop the "brotherly" teasing that Blaise put her through. He had explained to her one time that if he was going to be her brother then he was going to enjoy all the benefits.

Unfortunately she still loved him no matter what; it was really a pain in the ass. However along with that teasing Blaise also did his best to look after her even when she was still

"Draco" and they remained very close.

Harry and Hermione looked at the two with a little amusement and confusion. Zoë was a Gryffindor and Blaise was a Slytherin instant problem. However it didn't seem to matter as Blaise just moved on to tease Zoë about the house that she had gotten into. There was no malice or underlining hatred that is always present whenever the two houses interacted. It was very interesting to watch and to Harry, who hated the inter-house fighting, it was really comforting to see that it was possible for the two houses to get along even on such a small scale. It had to prove that all the Slytherins weren't dark-lord-followers-to-be; didn't it?

The walk to the great hall was entertaining and enlightening. Harry and Hermione heard about how Zoë and Blaise had known each other since they were five and they also got to learn more about the mysterious dark haired Slytherin. All in all it was a great walk and no one was all that sorry that Ron wasn't there because he would have spoiled everything with his complaints and unjustified anger and hatred. Of course the red head would never know that any of this took place for he was fast asleep and would remain that way until it got too hard for him to ignore his stomach.

The foursome parted ways at the doors to the great hall with Blaise heading over to the Slytherin table.

"Hey Zoë, I'm not sure if this is to forward of me. But did Blaise go through the change on his birthday." Hermione asked cautiously. She still wasn't all that sure about the interaction between them. But she also found herself very curious about Zoë Slytherin friend.

"Yup!"

"Do you know what he is?" This came from Harry.

An unrecognizable look came over Zoë's face and she gave Hermione a bright smile. "A Tuatha De Danaan."

This caused Hermione to start chocking on her drink. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am."

"My god what are the chances of two people becoming Tuatha De Danaan at the same time."

"Haven't you learned yet 'Mione. Everything happens for a reason."

Casting Harry a quick playful glare conversation resumed as normal and just when the three of them were about to leave Ron arrived. After taking one quick glance at his attire and the look on his face it was easy to tell that he had just gotten out of bed only minutes before coming down to eat.

"Honestly Ron couldn't you have tried to make your self more presentable before coming down. You look like you slept in those clothes." Hermione asked glancing him over. Ron, in an amazing impersonation of Crabbe and Goyle, grunted at Hermione and dug into the food he had piled onto his plate. Sighing Zoë got comfortable on the bench when she realized that they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

The weekend passed quickly and believe it or not Zoë quickly found herself warming up to life in Gryffindor but she would always be a Slytherin at heart. And no matter what anyone else said decorating an entire tower with red and gold was enough to make anyone go blind; especially and a sunny day.

As luck would have it Zoë had all the same classes as Harry and Hermione, as she did when she was Draco, so she was able to sit with Hermione in her classes and stay as far away form the weasel as she could. No matter how mush she pretended to hate Harry and Hermione her hatred for Weasely was real.

Monday. A glorious day. The sun was shining the birds were singing, all the furry critters were doing what they do best and the Gryffindor 6th years were sitting in transfigurations waiting to be dismissed so that they could go to lunch. Zoë was sitting at the front of the class with Hermione staring blankly at the bard her hand moving automatically taking down notes that her brain wasn't really processing. All in all it was a typical transfiguration lesson for her. She didn't mean to be disrespectful or anything it was just that she hadn't learned anything new in this class in… well ever. Everything that was being taught was a common practice in her home and she had been able to pick it up over the span of her life. This of course had been the source of many problems in the past seeing as how she had never really listened in class and gotten caught on many occasion. Hens she had refined the fine art of half listening. After ten more minutes of this slow painful torture the class was finally dismissed and they were free! At least until after lunch.

"Hey Hermione can I copy your notes?" Ron asked during lunch as usual. It had become a ritual. Ron would ask Hermione would say no and this would go on for a few minutes. Ending with Hermione giving in so Ron would just be quite. It seemed that today would be no different.

"No Ron, you may not copy my notes." She replied more from habit than anything else.

"Fine." Turing to face Zoë who was buried in a healing book that Madame Pomfrey had given, thus not paying attention, he ask her the same question.

Distractedly Zoë handed over her notes to Ron with no care as to what she was really doing. As everyone would find out fast enough Zoë went off into her own little world when ever she started doing anything that related to healing and often ignored the world around her.

Ron tosses Hermione a victorious grin and grabbed Zoë's notes. He casually whipped his hands off on his shirt and flipped through the parchment until he found where she had actually written. A confused look passed over his face as he looked over the notes.

"What the bloody hell is this?"

"There my notes."

"You're joking, this is nothing but a bunch of gibberish. If you didn't want me to use your notes you could have just said so."

"Alright I don't want you to use my notes."

Harry stated coughing in attempt to hide his laughter and Hermione rescued Zoë's notes from an enraged Ron. Looking at the parchment she recognized the style of the writing even if she couldn't read it.

"It's not gibberish, Ron. It's French."

"Why, the hell, would anyone write there notes in French?"

"Oh I don't know Ron, maybe it's because there from France."

"Good book?" Harry asked quietly, lest he draw the attention of the squabbling duo.

"One of the best I've read. It's all about poisons and how to recognize, detect and treat them. Right now it's describing how a poison would affect the look of flesh wounds."

Harry looked at the small girl amused.

"What are they fighting about?"

"Well it started about your notes but I'm not sure how far they gotten."

"Why on earth would they be fighting over my notes?"

"Ron couldn't read them."

"Of course he can't read them I wrote in French."

"Yes well that's what they are fighting over. Say is French your first or second language?"

"It's my first. Although I've spent quite a lot of time in English speaking places so it's not that hard to switch back and fourth."

Harry nodded at Zoë before he checked his watch. They had been at it for almost ten minutes. It was a good thing that they didn't have any more classes today. It seemed as if they were on a role and there was no sign of them slowing down. It took another 5 minutes for Hermione to become absolutely fed up with Ron and storm out of the Great Hall.

"And that would be our cue to leave."

September passed quickly and Zoë found herself quickly adapting to life at Hogwarts as a Gryffindor. However there were two things that she desperately wished she could change. When the rest of the Gryffindors had found out about her friendship with Blaise they were extremely angry and stubbornly set in there ways. So while she still saw Blaise everyday it wasn't as it used to be and she found herself missing Blaise a lot. The second thing that she wished she could change is Professor Snape's attitude towards the Gryffindors. She love potions and always would however she found it very hard not to hold her tong at some of the things he had said to her. It also hurt. She had always trusted him and looked up to him. She also found herself a lot more sympatric towards Neville and she started paring up with him in class and with her heal all of their potions had been completed perfectly.

Currently she and Neville were in their final stages of their potion and all that was left was to stir the potion.

"Slower, Neville you don't want the potion to mix together to fast otherwise it will be ruined." Neville gave her a grateful smile and slowed down his stirring while Zoë set about cleaning up their workspace and returning unused ingredients to the front of the room. The Slytherins used this time to go and harass Neville all the wile adding a little something extra to the potion. Fortunately Zoë had managed to see what was put in the potion. Unfortunately in happened to be bats wing which was extremely volatile when mixed with the potion they were making even at this late stage. All she had time to do was scream for everyone to duck before it exploded.

It took seconds for Snape to descend on Neville like a vampire on an open wound.

"I had hoped, Mr. Longbottem that you were improving in my class. However it seems that you have once again proven how imbecilic you really are. No one has ever managed to blow up this potion from just stirring it."

"Professor it wasn't…" Zoë tried to explain.

"Quiet Miss Morrison."

"But it wasn't his fault. He…"

"I said be quiet!"

"Not until you listen. It wasn't…"

"Miss Morrison be quite!" Snape roared, looking murderous. This only caused Zoë to loose her temper as well. She was really hurt over the way Snape had been treating her and she finally able to truly see what the Gryffindors had been complaining about for years. She exploded back at him completely forgetting to speak English.

"Non! Je ne serai pas tranquille. Vous n'êtes rien seulement un sur grand tyran qui chasse sur ceux à apeuré pour les défendre selves. Ce n'était pas sa faute et si vous aviez jamais semblé passé votre propre haine vous verriez comme vraiment abusif vous êtes!"

(Translation: No! I will not be quiet. You are nothing but an over grown bully who preys on those to scared to stand up for them selves. This was not his fault, and if you ever looked past your own hatred you would see how truly abusive you are!) (A/N so sorry if this is so wrong I got it translated off the web so my apologies to anyone if they understand French and this is so wrong but the translation is what I wanted to say)

"DETENTION MISS MORRISON!"

"ALLEZ À ENFER!" (Go to hell!)

There was a deadly quiet that encompassed the room; even the Slytherins didn't dare to be the first one to break it. Finally, after it seemed as if a life time had passed, Snape spoke again in a deadly low voice that seemed to fill the entire room.

"I hope you enjoy the woods Miss Morrison," He spat. "for you shall be taking a little walk tonight."

"You can't send her in there by herself Professor!" Harry almost shouted, rising from his chair.

"Then you will join her Potter!" He half snarled half yelled. "Get out of my classroom!"

No one wasted any time following that order as all the students, both Gryffindor and Slytherin alike, practically sprinted to the door.

So tell me what you think!


	3. An Evil Interlude

**Chapter 3: An Evil Interlude **

A stale breeze drifted through the corridors; bring with it the echoing screams of the innocent. Torches lined the hallway offering the only light in the dark underground labyrinth. The smell of blood and rotting flesh had become a part of the very structure offering a powerful warning to all to stay away. A man in a long draping black robe made his way confidently through the corridors. He knew the way through the maze and he was confident that he would never join the residence of this hellish catacomb. He approached a thick rotting wood door and removed a rusting brass key he opened the door not in the least bit shocked at the horrors that were revealed. 12 skeletal bodies hung from chains bruised, bleeding and broken. There were 4 wizard adults, 4 half-blood teenagers and 4 muggle children. He was bringing the final **one** a wizard baby. Walking into the middle of the circular room he placed the baby in the center of an intricate symbol that had been painstakingly drawn on to the floor in preparation for tonight's ceremony.

This was only one place out of dozens around the world that would take place in the invoking ritual that would permanently create openings in the barrier that the youkai had been sealed behind. Banishing them form the mortal world; but not any longer.

"Its time." He said softly; his white mask glowing slightly in the semi-darkness. He removed his wand and walked over to the edge of the circle and raised his wand to the ceiling with hands that shook slightly. He was scared not doubt about it but he was given a huge honor from his lord and he would NOT fail him like others had done.

"For the glory of LORD VOLDEMORT!" he cried loudly before lowering his arm sharply and pointing it at the symbol on the floor. He started chanting softly, his voice slowly increasing in volume and he grew more confident. He will succeed! The symbol started to glow a putrid red and the ground started to shake but he did not waver. With a final cry he completed the chat and it was only seconds before a loud blood curling screech sounded. The red lines darkened to a pitch black in the symbol filled in so that he was standing in front of a swirling black pit.

A massive clawed three fingered had shot out of the dark abyss and grabbed the screaming baby crushing it in its unrelenting grasp. Scared out of his mind he bolted to the door trying to escape. He didn't even make it four steps before he to was crushed and demolished by the creatures never ending need for blood.

Lucius Malfoy strode into the council room where he knew that his lord was waiting for an update. He walked up to the chair where his lord sat and bowed low.

"My lord I bring good news. All gates have been opened and there were no survivors at any of the locations."

Voldemort regarded the bowing man. He was very pleased with the news; not that he would ever let anyone know. "Good, now leave."

When the grand doors slammed shut signaling Lucius's exit he allowed himself a self pleased smile. However he scrambled out of his chair when a dark, deep chuckling echoed through the room. "**_You should be more giving to those beneath you Riddle."_**

He straightened trying to cover his previous lack of composure. Howerer the disembodied voice just started laughing darkly at him. "All the gates have been opened; at every location that you ordered."

"**_I know, you have done well. And for that you shall be given a gift, use it well. I shall give you new orders soon_**."

Before Voldemort could reply a soul searing pain erupted from within him and even he couldn't contain his agonized scream. After what seemed an eternity of torture the pain stopped as abruptly as it started. Rising onto shaking legs he studied his hands. Noticing something different he raised his wand and transfigured a mirror and looking into it's reflective surface he started to laugh, a sound that would send most running in fear. He had been given his beautiful body back. But this one had power oh yes that glorious power he could feel it running through his very veins. Looking at his reflection he studied his glowing red eyes that held more then a glint of insanity in them. For everything has a price; and the price for his alliance with HIM was his sanity.


	4. A Walk In The Woods

**Chapter 4: A Walk in the Woods**

Zoë was in shock that was the only way to descried it. She was pale, eyes wide and breathing quickly. Hermione had to drag her out of the classroom because it didn't seem as if she was going to be moving on her own for a while. When they finally got to, what they considered a safe place outside, they stopped and tried to get the Zoë to respond to them. However it didn't take long before Blaise came up to them looking just as worried and awed at Zoë as the rest of them.

"Is she alright?" he asked softly when he noticed that Zoë wasn't even blinking.

"What the hell do you want Slytherin?" Ron spat glaring at the blue eyed boy. These were **his** friends and there was no way he was going to allow a bloody snake to continue to hang around them as this Slytherin had been doing for the past month.

"Ron will you stop it already. This has been going on for over a month. Zoë and Blaise are friends so just get used to it." Harry sighed. He had been getting really irritated by the red heads attitude especially since he had no problems with having the blue eyed boy as a friend.

Ron opened and closed his mouth a few times looking at Harry as though he had stabbed him in the back. "You've lost your bloody mind, Harry!" he cried his anger clearly showing. "Fine, just fine; have fun the evil slimy snake it's obvious you prefer him to ME!" He stormed away angrily leaving Harry, Hermione and Blaise staring at his retreating back.

"I think he's over reacting a bit much." Blaise muttered.

"Please don't take what Ron said to seriously." Hermione said to Blaise. "He isn't very open-minded about many things."

Blaise flashed Hermione a smirk/ smile causing the girl to blush. "Don't worry about it Granger I'm used to it by now." Turning his attention to the still overly pale girl he questioned.

"Are you alright, Zoë?"

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God. What did I do? What did I do?"

An indulgent smile appeared on Balsie's face. "Well, if you must know. You screamed, what I can only guess, was something really bad at Professor Snape; who just happens to hate all Gryffindors with an extreme passion ensuring that you will never get a good grade in that class again." Pausing he cocked his head to the side and regarded his lil sis carefully. "Just out of curiosity, what did you yell at him?"

"I called him an abusive overgrown bully who preys on those too scared to defend themselves." She whispered as if she feared Snape would show up behind her to hear what she had actually yelled at him.

There was a pause where they just looked at Zoë in amazement before the three of them burst out laughing.

"Well think of it this way Zoë; Professor Snape was so mad he only gave you and Potter one detention." Blaise replied still chuckling.

Zoë looked over at Harry shocked. "Why did he give you a detention?" her mind had shut down from horror at that point and she hadn't been paying attention to what was happening.

Blaise snorted. "Potter here decided that he wanted in on the fun and since he and Snape are already such great friends it was all too easy to convince him to let Potter join you for a little walk in the woods."

Zoë just regarded him blankly while Harry and Hermione tried to keep their laughter in check.

"Would someone be kind enough to give me a translation? I don't speak idiot." Zoë shot back.

Blaise just gave her an all too sweet smile. "No but apparently you speak French all too well."

Blushing Zoë reached over and smacked him up side the head.

Shaking his head at the now familiar antics between the two Harry explained his actions to the still confused girl. "He was going to send you into the **Forbidden** Forest all by yourself. There was no way I was going to allow that to happen."

"Wha… But … You shouldn't have done that."

"Hey it's already happened and don't worry about it I've had detention with Snape so many times it not even funny anymore."

"Actually I think it's quite amusing. You should keep a tally of how many he gives you; we could even consider it one of you greatest achievements."

That earned Blaise a whack from both Zoë and Hermione, while Harry looked on amused.

Shaking her head at her "brothers" antics Zoë allowed a small smile to spread on her face and the four of them made their way back to the castle for lunch.

News of this event spread through Hogwarts like a wild fire. In a few hours there wasn't a single student that didn't know what had happened in that fateful potions classroom.

"You know I half expected the school to break out in cheers." When they had entered the great hall every single student had stopped to stare at Zoë the entire time she had been eating. Zoë had all but sprinted out of the room after eating a small amount of food. She had then barricaded herself into the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione sighed she knew that her new friend could be stubborn but this was pushing it. "Come on Zoë you have to face the school again sooner or later." She had been trying to get Zoë to come with them to supper for at least half an hour but she refused to move off the chair she had anchored herself into and go to the great hall again.

"No I don't. I'll hide out in the hospital wing planning all the ways I'm going to torture those bloody people."

"Isn't the hospital wing used to heal people?" Harry commented idly. Flipping a page in the book he was reading. He had given trying to convince Zoë 15 minutes ago and was currently sprawled across a couch that could usually comfortably seat four people reading a book.

"Ha! You'd like to think so! The best way to know how to take something apart is by knowing how to put it together. Besides I'll have plenty of materials available to help me prolong the pain!"

"Mental note: never piss Zoë off."

"Oh you two stop it. Besides you both have detention tonight and you should really eat something before you go."

"I don't even know what time that stupid thing is at so just leave me here and go." Zoë was getting close to pouting. There was no way she was going to go, nope absolutely no way. Nope, nope, nope.

Narrowing her eyes she glared at a group at younger students that she passed on her way to supper. Of course this only server to make the stupid spineless cretins start whispering to themselves. You would think that someone would have exploded at Snape before now.

Noticing the on goings between Zoë and random students Hermione attempted to start a conversation with the one topic that was sure to get Zoë's attention.

"So how are things going at the hospital wing?"

Zoë's eyes narrowed as she regarded the girl beside her. When all she got was a non-wavering smile in return she allowed her attention to get redirected. "It's going awesome! Madame Pomfrey has taught me so much about basic medicinal magic and we have been experimenting with my healing. So far it's only been on smaller things but then again we haven't really had the chance to try any larger injuries seeing as no one in Hogwarts has gotten hurt really badly."

"Some how you seem a little upset about that." A voice behind them spoke out making Zoë jump. Glaring at Blaise Zoë kept talking as if she hadn't bee interrupted.

"Because it has so quiet Madame Ponfrey has been teaching me how to brew some more common medical potions."

"Well I'm sure that once word has gotten out that you are helping in the Hospital wing there will be a lot more people who suddenly come up with mysterious injuries. That and Quidditch is starting soon. So you won't be deprived much longer." Blaise replied with an easy smile.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Zoë snapped.

Laughing softly Harry unintentionally pulled all the attention towards himself.

"Where's Weasely?" Blaise asked.

"Donno. He's still mad and is refusing to even look at me. It's just like fourth year all over again." Harry paused as if considering something. "Only this time he's snogging random girls."

"What happened fourth year?" Zoë asked. Of course she had heard of the war among the golden trio however she had never heard the real reason behind what had happened. She was dealing with her own problems that year as she had every year.

"A lot of shit that I don't feel like going into right now, but the short version is that I was chosen to participate in the Tri Wizards Tournament and Ron got extremely jealous. He refused to speak to me until after I battled a dragon."

Cocking her head to the side she regarded the male in front of her. She wondered if he realized how bitter and angry he sounded. However she didn't think that his anger was directed at the weasel. It was most likely that he was thinking about what had happened with Voldemort.

"I remember Blaise mentioning something about that in a letter." Zoë half lied. It had been Blaise who told her about the fighting golden trio though.

Snorting Blaise slung his arm around Zoë's shoulders. "All I wrote was that the Tri Wizard Tournament was being held here. Then I had to explain to you what it was." That did it. Blaise was having too much fun with this make up info about Zoë thing.

"I'm sure he just needs time to cool down." Hermione replied stiffly. There was an awkward silence for a minute that got broken when a group for first years came upon the in the corridors only to, practically, run away at the site of Zoë. I mean if she could yell at PROFESSOR SNAPE when he pissed her off then what would she do to them if they angered her? It took all three of them to stop Zoë from running back to the common room and drag her to the great hall.

Fortunately for everyone Professor Snape didn't show up for supper that night, unfortunately, both Harry and Zoë received a letter with their dinners. Zoë looked at the letter with no little uncertainty. Chewing on her lower lip she opened the letter and read the one sentence that was written there.

_8:00 the forbidden forest._

_Professor S. Snape_

Groaning Zoë let her head fall down to the table with a loud thump.

"Don't worry about it, Zoë, nothing too bad will happen." Harry laughed.

"Nothing too bad will happen he says. Were only going into a place called the FORBIDDEN forest." Zoë mumbled.

"Don't worry I'll watch out for you." Harry said sincerely, only to ruin it by adding, "If I didn't Blaise would have my head."

That got a weak laugh from Zoë and she finally started to eat a small amount of the food that had somehow managed to end up on her plate.

It was a horrid night. The kind that were made for sitting in front of a fire safe inside not hiking through dark spooky forests that are home to who know what kinds of creatures, Zoë never really did pay attention in Care of Magical Creatures. Thick clouds covered the sky blocking any light from the moon making the already dark night even darker. Harry would have usually enjoyed nights like this, completely shrouded in his element, except that he felt something off; something wasn't sitting right and usually when he had a feeling like this something very important (bad) was going to happen. Looking at the small girl beside him he saw her nervously glancing at the forest and the dark figure they were walking towards. He became even more determined to keep her safe. Glancing up at the sky one more time he nodded; this moonless night might prove to be an advantage. It would give him a power incase and in the forbidden forest he would be surrounded by his element so he could keep them safe if anything bad happened. As they approached Snape he created a tight shield around himself about a finger width away form his body. Even if that man was on "his" side he did not trust him. Focusing on Zoë he formed a slight shield around her also. He was careful not to alert her to the fact that he was using magic on her even though he was doing it for her own protection.

"Hurry up!" Snape spat, glaring at the two of them. It seems as if hew couldn't decide who he hated more Harry of Zoë.

Controlling his urge to rip out Snape's guts, he stepped slightly forward so the he was blocking Snape's view of Zoë.

"You two are to going to have fun tonight." Snape sneered. "I want you to find everything on this list." He handed them a sheet of parchment with various plant names written on it. He gave Harry one last glare when he took the parchment from him before storming off.

Harry looked over the list with a groan. How the hell were they supposed to find all of these in one night? The answer hit him instantly; they weren't. He guessed this was Sanpe's way to make the detention last more then one night. He felt the parchment being pulled out of his hands and looked at Zoë as she read over the list.

"So how long do you think this will take?" he ventured.

"Not as long as you are thinking." She replied looking at him with a smile. "Over half of these can be found in the greenhouses."

"You're joking right?" Harry couldn't contain his disbelief.

"No, but we still have to go into the forest to get the rest of the plants."

"But still, why would he give us plants that are so easy to get?" That didn't sound like the Snape he knew.

"My guess would be that he didn't expect up to know that we could get them from the greenhouses. Also three of them don't even grow in forests. So he was trying to send us on a wild goose chase."

Then again maybe it did.

Harry looked at Zoë for a few seconds. "Damn I'm glad you're here. I never would have known that." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and started walking towards the greenhouses.

"Harry, it's because of me that your even here."

Harry waved a hand threw the air dismissing the idea. "I would have gotten a detention with Snape sooner or later. All this means is that now I have some company."

Zoë just gave Harry a disbelieving look. "Has anyone mentioned that you're incredibly easy going?"

"No but that was because they knew me last year when I was really uptight and serious. I figured that this year I was going to go in the opposite direction and see how that works. Then I'll determine which outlook on life I prefer and stick with it."

Shaking her head at Harry's easy grin she had to admit that Harry attitude was a complete 180 from the way he acted during fifth year. Risking a glance at Harry she decided that she liked him when he was like this a lot better then the angry, angst ridden teen he was last year.

Arriving at the greenhouses Zoë pulled out the list and liked over the names listed. "Okay I have no idea where this stuff is located but we can find six of these plants in here so that leaves three that we need to find in the forest.

It took at least two hours for them to locate the six plants in the vast greenhouses and properly collect the items. However that was the easy part so it could be said that it didn't last them long enough.

"Well shall we go?"

"How are you so calm?"

"It's like you said, I'm easygoing." That was if you definition of easy going was every sense strained to the breaking point trying to located the danger he was certain was near. Of course Zoë didn't need to know that she was nervous enough as it was.

"Harry wait this is so stupid. I mean he can't expect us to locate these three plants that, I might add, only grow in very specific location, in a forest this big."

"Well do you know where they are found?"

Sighing Zoë looked at the list once more.

"Spider Moss, as the name suggests, is only found around a spider nest. The problem there is in order to find a large quantity of it there need to be a lot of magical spiders around."

"A spider nest hmm. I guess it's my turn to say that won't be as hard to find as you think." Harry smiled remembering the giant spider Aargog. When he noticed Zoë looking at him oddly he smiled at her. "Please continue."

"The skin of a blood rose is also difficult to locate. The blood rose only grows in an area where large quantities of magical creatures have died." Harry frowned at that he had no idea where to locate that in the forest.

"What's the last plant?"

"Blind Tears, this plant only grows in complete darkness and if there is any light on the plant while the flower is still attached it dies instantly. That's one of the reasons why this plant is so rare."

"Damn Snape to hell and I hope he stays there. This is so his idea of a stupid joke."

"Actually it's quite a brilliant way to get back at us if you think about it, in a sadistic kind of way."

Harry looked at Zoë as if she was crazy for a few seconds. "Come on, we can go see if Hagrid knows where to find these things it's only 10:00 he should still be awake. After all Snape never said that we couldn't get help." He finished with a wink.

Although Zoë wasn't convinced that this idea would work they started towards Hagrid's hut.

"Do you really think that he'll know where to find these planets?" Zoë asked doubt coloring her voice.

"You don't."

Truthfully no she didn't. Smiling at Zoë's silence he propped an arm on her head and stated very matter-of-factly, "He might not know what those plants are but I'll bet you that he knows where they can be found. Besides we only need him to tell us where two of them are, I know where the spider whatever is."

"Why doesn't that reassure me?" she mumbled. Causing Harry to laugh, with a huff she shoved his arm off her head and whacked him on the head.

The lights were still on when they reached the hut, a good sign that its occupants were still awake. Walking up the few steps to the door Harry knocked and a few seconds later they heard someone moving around in the house. The door opened to reveal Hagrid's smiling face once he saw who was on the other side of the door.

"'Evening 'arry, Miss 'orrison. What are you two doin' out so late?"

"Hey Hagrid. We got a detention with Snape."

"Professor Snape 'arry." Harry gave an easy grin and a shrug.

"We were hoping you could help us. Snape gave us a list of plants that we need to find. We need some help locating them in the forbidden forest."

The half giant looked at Harry closely.

"Now this wouldn't be one of your tricks to get me to give you information would it 'arry?"

Harry snorted. "I take it you haven't been up to the castle any time today have you?"

"No." Hargid replied rubbing the back of his neck. "'ad some problems in the forest, 'ad to cancel classes today and 'everything. (1)" Catching Harry's interested look Hagrid quickly added. "That 'ad better not be why you're 'ere."

Smirking slightly Harry shook his head and told Hagrid the events leading up to his most recent detention.

"Blimey! No offence Miss 'orison but you donna look like you have that in you."

Zoë had the grace to blush and scowled at the two in front of her.

"So what do you need my help for?"

"Well you see Snape has sent us on a perilous journey into the Forbidden forest to collect some rare plants and I we were hoping you could direct us to their location."

"I'm not very good with plants 'arry." Hagrid confessed looking a tad embarrassed.

"That's fine Hagrid we only need you to tell us where they might be found in the forest."

The directions that Hagrid gave them were surprisingly specific. It was very obvious that he knew his way around the forest very well.

Walking towards the forest Harry suggested that they gather the spider moss first. Apparently he had a very good memory and was able to find the spider nest again with no difficulties; he left actually finding the moss up to Zoë. This time around they didn't have any trouble form the spiders. Harry guessed that since they were indeed magical creatures the spiders could sense the change in him. Also they hadn't actually gone into the spider territory this time as Zoë had informed his that spider moss grows a little ways away from the actual nest feeding off the lingering magic that specifically comes from the spiders.

"I found it, Harry!" Zoë called. Looking away from the hidden spiders he saw Zoë crouched over some plant that he assumed to be the spider moss. "How much do you think we should get?"

"A good amount; that way he can't send us out for more." Harry replied turning back to observe the spiders hovering over the edge of the hill. He had the feeling that Zoë couldn't see them for she was still fairly clam. He heard her moving about collecting the moss before she returned to where he was standing.

Following Harry's line of vision she squinted trying to get a look at what he was concentrating so hard on. She jumped in surprise when she thought she saw something scurrying in the darkness "Ummm Harry?"

"Yes."

"Just how big were these spiders?"

Harry glanced back at her. "Don't worry about it. They won't bother us. Let's get going we've got what we came for."

Nodding Zoë turned and they carefully made their way back to the main path.

"Ok, so Hagrid said that we should follow this pathway for until we come across a weeping willow."

"Well that one shouldn't be hard to miss." Zoë commented dryly. Unlike the muggle plants a magical weeping willow was actually weeping. After approximately 15 minutes of walking along a rapidly shrinking path they finally heard some soft crying in the distance.

"Damn it!" Zoë cursed loudly as she tripped over something unseen on the forest floor again.

"Zoë! What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I can barely see three feet in front of me, that's what's wrong. I'm tripping over everything. How are you not having a problem?"

"Yami remember?" Harry replied walking over to the frustrated girl.

In truth Zoë HAD almost forgotten. Ever since that first day she hadn't scene either Harry or Hermione using anything other then normal everyday magic. She knew that the two of them practiced often together but they never used any of their other powers in public. She had also been told that they were using heavy glamour charms in order to cover up there more non-human featured. She still hadn't scene what they truly looked like. However if it was anything like the way Blaise did without his charms she completely understood the reasons why they wore them. All three of them were going very far in order to ensure that no one knew just how different they truly were. And in Blaise's case he was even hiding it from the teachers.

"Well here's what we'll do. You hold onto me and follow where I walk and I'll let you know if there is anything you need to avoid, alright?"

"Alright. But if you make me walk into something I'll…. I'll do something bad, Yami or not."

Harry flashed the girl a smile that she couldn't see and grabbed her hand. "Understood now lets go."

It was deafening. That was the only way to describe the hideous wailing that the tree was producing. It was no wonder they hadn't run into anything yet. Nothing could withstand the sound of this tree. Harry certainly couldn't. With his advanced hearing it felt as if his head was about to crack open.

"Well I think we found the tree!" Harry shouted.

"What!"

"I think …we found …the tree!"

"I can't hear you! Speak up!"

"Which way?!"

"Hay!? Why are you talking about hay?"

"No! Which way!?" Harry bellowed.

"Hagrid said something about a small side path around here!" Of course all Harry heard was small path and around here but that was all he needed. Being the only one out of the two of them that could actually see he knew it was his job to find it.

"Stay here!"

"What?!"

"STAY HERE!"

"OK!"

Thankfully he was able to spot the little thing that could barely classify as a path fairly quickly. Grabbing Zoë's hand he pulled her along as fast as he deemed safe until they were finally a good distance away and the agonizing wails were softened by the distance.

"Oh god my ears! My head!" Harry moaned in pain clutching his head.

"Hear let me help." Zoë's voice was soft but it still scrapped against Harry head in a painful way. He jerked back slightly when he felt a soothing warmth against the side of his head.

"Stay still will you?" Zoë admonished. Placing her fingertips back against Harry's temples she concentrated on letting her healing magic flow from her into Harry gently chasing away his headache.

"Oh thank god it's gone." Harry sighed.

"I only wish the same could be said for that bamned awful tree."

Snorting Harry grabbed Zoë's hand and they once again started off.

"Didn't he say we should spot the clearing soon after the weeping willow?" Zoë questioned. Idly she wondered how long they had been in the forest. It really was a good thing that tomorrow was Saturday. She just new she was going to be exhausted.

"Hagrid said that it wasn't that far from that stupid plant. however he is much larger then us."

"True." She sighed.

"There's a branch above." Harry warned

Pausing when she felt nothing above her she frowned. "Where?"

Harry half turned and laughed softly when he saw Zoë. "You're standing directly under it."

"Secousse" (jerk)

"Come on I think I see something up ahead."

Steeping into the clearing Harry was hit with a deep sense of peace and he could feel the lingering traces of different magic's from all the creatures in the forest that had died here.

"I believe this is the place. So what am I looking for?"

"I think it's those bushes over. But I can't tell from this distance it's too dark."

"Right." Picking there way carefully over to the bushes Zoë had pointed to they had to make there way around scattered bones and full skeletons.

"You would think that it would smell awful around here."

"Ya you would."

"You mean you don't know why?"

Huffing Zoë quipped. "I'm smart; Harry, but even I don't know everything."

It was indeed the right bush. Harry could see the roses growing on it. He had one question though. "Are the roses supposed to be black?"

"Yes. Are they red?"

"Humm… you can't tell?"

"Harry, my eyes may have adjusted a little to the dark but EVERYTHING looks black to me."

"Like an old fashioned movie." Harry sniggered.

"Like a what?…. Oh never mind just get the flowers would you. And don't touch the thorns they carry a toxin in them."

"Will do!" Carefully maneuvering his hands into the bush he gathered up a few of the roses close together. "I can just cut them right?"

"Yes. Do you want me to pass you the cutters?"

"Nah. I got it covered." Concentrating slightly he allowed his nails to rapidly extend into razor sharp claws and he cut through the stems as easily as a hot knife through soft butter. "There all done. Only one more then we are finished!"

"You are crazy." Zoë muttered. A little louder she asked, "So where do we go next?"

"Hagrid said that we would need to go deeper into the forest in order to get absolutely no light filtration. You know this is more fun then I thought it would be."

"Honestly Harry are you on something you seem even more deranged the usual?"

"No Zoë I'm not on some thing. It's just another Yami thing."

"Being outrageously giddy at the prospect of walking through creature infested forests?"

""I am a creature now Zoë."

"Ya, and you're just proving my point even more, infested."

"On behalf of myself, HEY! But honestly I think this place is just calling to my other side more" Grabbing Zoë's hand he started leading them further into the forest as per Hagrids directions.

"Other side?"

"Ya, I feel as if there are two of me now, or rather two distinct sides. I've got my human side and my creature side. It feels like there is this wall separating the two of them instead of my two halves coming together to become whole. Wow was it just me or did that sound really deep?"

"Two minutes you were serious for two minutes."

"Don't worry it won't happen again." Harry threw a smirk over his shoulder before he remembered that Zoë wouldn't see it.

They continued on deeper into the forest with Zoë moving steadily closer and closer to Harry as the forest got darker and darker. They had to be getting closer finding the Blind Tears for Zoë felt that way her self. She could see nothing and was relying on Harry's directions to navigate through the forest.

"Harry we should be close to finding Blind Tears soon. I can't see anything."

"Really?!"

"I believe we already established the fact that you are traveling with a mere mortal Harry. I can't even see you and I know that your standing directly in front of me."

Sighing Harry half turned and looked out at the forest surrounding them. He would have to take Zoë's word that it was completely black for he could see perfectly. Which lead to the problem that he had no way of identifying the flower when they cam across. Also that uneasy feeling was growing again. As much fun as he was having he now felt a desperate need to be out of the forest now!

"What does this plant look like?"

"I think it's a white flower with large drooping petals. There should be a large bulge in the stem where the tears are located."

"Right." Harry whispered. Scanning the forest he didn't see and flowers around them and started walking forwards only to have Zoë fall into him.

"Warm me next time you start moving." Zoë grumped.

"Here get on my back it'll go faster if I carry you." Harry instructed placing Zoë's hand on his shoulder and turning his back to her.

"Umm… why?"

"Just do it Zoë." His head whipped to the side. He was sure that he saw something move but he didn't see anything now. He vaguely heard Zoë mumbling but didn't listen to her. Tapping into his Yami powers was tacking all of his concentration right now. He did register her moving to do as he asked and he gently gripped her legs and lifted her up.

"Don't worry Zoë. You should be happy you tall now." He heard Zoë huff and felt her glaring at him but his words had the desired effect as Zoë relaxed against him. Moving swiftly forward he covered more ground easily and much faster then they had been. Keeping a look out for the stupid plant he strode confidently forward also looking for the thing that he was sensing. His Yami side was screaming at him. That he should know what was there but Harry couldn't make out what it was trying to say. Damn this. He stopped. Trying to understand what was being yelled at him but it was no use he couldn't make out the words.

"Harry is something wrong?" Zoë whispered her warm breath ghosting over his neck.

"No, but I think I found our flower." Spotting a white flower. Which happen to be the only flower that he had scene in a longtime. He felt Zoë's sight of relief and it was clear that she was probable more anxious to get out of the forest then he was. Bending so that her feet touched the ground he placed Zoë back onto the ground. Turning he slid the bag off her shoulder and told her not to move.

"There should be a jar in the bag that will keep the light from killing the plants. So put them in that." Zoë's voice rang out into the silence around them.

"Sure." Grabbing two plants he yanked them free and shoved them into the jar then the jar into the bag. Jerking his head up he threw himself to the ground in time to feel something fly over head of him and he felt something claw through his back forcing him to cry out in pain.

"Harry!?"

Forcing himself up onto his knees and hands he looked up at Zoë standing there with her hands held in front of her looking very frightened and lost. However what made his breath quicken in fear were the things surrounding her.

"HARRY!?"

Bolting to his feet he threw himself forward dragging Zoë to the ground with him. He quickly shifted in the air so that he hit the ground with Zoë on top of his and his pained gasp was masked by the sound of trees exploding. Growling Harry sat up keeping a shaking Zoë close and conjured up globes of fire illuminating the forest around them with true light.

Zoë screamed.


	5. Demons

**A/N **

**I would first like to thank those who have reviewed my story! I know that there isn't much so far but I really am thankful for your comments!**

**Shelimar: I'm really glad that you like my story!**

**Angels Last Breath:I'm super glad that you find it original! I'm trying not to put in all those Harry Potter clichés that really annoy me when I'm reading other stories**

**SLNS: I'm super glad that you like my Zoë and I promise that she won't be completely OOC. There will be some Draco characteristice that we all know and love!**

**And for all of those who have this story on alert here is my next installment!!!**

**…….**

**Chapter 5: Demons**

The fire provided the much needed light allowing Zoë to get her first look at their attacker.

And she screamed.

There amongst the debris of broken trees was … something.

It was a grotesque worm like thing only a thousand times bigger. Its skin was filled with wrinkles and it secreted some gross slime that coated the shards of wood that were the only remnants of the trees it crashed into. Huge red glowing eyes stared at them with an insane look. It had four stubby legs with claws and its teeth were these massive spikes all interlocking and covered in the remains of its previous meals. There was fresh blood dripping down its face from an unknown source.

A grotesque sound of scraping metal sounded through the air as the thing opened its jaws from its dozens of interlocking teeth scraping together. It released a horrifying scream as its eyes burned brighter.

Zoë screamed again.

She barely registered Harry grabbing her arm and forcing her to her feet.

"RUN!" He screamed giving her back a shove.

"Bu-…"

"Zoë! Run!!"

"Damn it! RUN!"

Startled into action Zoë took off running two of the globes of fire following her lighting the way. Crashing through the trees she ran as fast as she could with no true direction as to where she was going.

What the hell was that thing! And why was it that whenever she when into this forest she ended up running from something terrifying. God she was such a coward! She should have stayed and helped Harry instead of running like he told her to.

Tripping open a root for what seemed like the hundredth time she was just able to catch herself before her face landed in the mud. Mind reeling Zoë lay there her harsh breathing the only sound in the otherwise silent for. Harry's conjured fire globes floated around her casting an eerie look and feel to the forest.

Rolling over to her back Zoë climbed to her feet; her magic making quick work of any scrapes she sustained from her fall. The warm feel of her healing magic helped calm her down enough to realize how hopelessly lost she was. She hadn't been paying any sort of attention to where she was going. Running her hands through her messed up hair in aggravation she gave a frustrated growl and reached for her wand. Well she wasn't a witch for nothing. Pulling out her wand she conjured a small floating ball of blue light. This was a little trick that her mother had taught her. This ball was actually able to hone in on unwarded magical buildings. Since Hogwarts wasn't warded against the students attending there it should be able to lead her directly to the castle.

"Take me to Hogwarts." She instructed. The ball glowed a deeper blue at the command at after a second's pause it floated off with Zoë following close behind.

-------With Harry------

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when Zoë finally listened to him and ran. His back was starting to become numb and while he might not have Zoë's knowledge it didn't take a healer to know that it wasn't a good sign. Nor was the odd smell he could detect coming from the wound.

Closing his eyes he accessed the part of his mind where his Yami was locked away and allowed it free reign. His eyes snapped open and instantly flashed entirely black. A dangerous smirk appeared on his face that now seemed more angular and mature. His claws shot out as a dark laughter sounded out into the silent forest and his smirk grew to a full out grin. Finally that boy was letting him out.

"_**Foolish boy allowing yourself to be hurt by such a pathetic Oni. You still have so much to learn"**_

The high pitched screeching brought the Yami's attention to the reason why it had actually been fully freed. He didn't know why this boy insisted on doing things the hard way but oh well he just had to keep the kid alive until he grew up and grew a brain that he actually used.

Stretching his arms high above his head the Yami absently noticed the wound on it back. However he was in too good of a mood to really pay any attention to it. What a glorious night. A huge smile spread across his face showing off the Yami's sharp teeth as he surveyed the destroyed area around him.

"Tisk tisk … it seems that Mr. Wormy made a mess." Laughing at the earsplitting screech Mr. Wormy gave off the Yami twirled out of the way of a flying glob that Mr. Wormy spat at him. The glob hit the tree and instantly dissolved the trunk of the tree.

"That wasn't nice Mr. Wormy you could have hurt me with that."

More drool slid down the worm's huge teeth as it became more and more enraged. The high pitched screeching of metal followed by a inhuman growl warned the Yami of the impending charge. A the worm oni threw itself forward the Yami jumped up in the air and landed right on Mr. Wormy's head sending the thing crashing to the ground.

It seemed that Mr. Worm was growing tired of this game it's eyes swirled red as it prepared for its final charge. Claws flashing the same black as the Yami's eyes that dangerous smirk returned. A black light formed just above his nails and a small movement of its wrist sent a black whip slicing through the charging worm splitting it in half with basically no effort. (AN think Sesshomaru acid whip form Inu Yasha) Half of the worm fell on each side of the Yami before it disintegrated into dust.

Before the Yami could remark on the oni's weakness he felt the ground starting to move under him. Brow wrinkling in confusion as the world started tilt the Yami cursed as it remembered the injury to its back. Weaker Oni tended to poison their victims in order to defeat stronger opponents if they actually managed to injure them.

"_**We've got a lot of work to do boy."**_

Cursing as its vision started going fuzzy the Yami knew it was going to have to get it touch with it's other half soon and get all mistakes the old wizard caused straightened out.

A quick shake of the head got its brain back on track and the Yami quickly expanded its senses. Since the Yami was so young it knew that there was no way they were going to survive on there own. They were going to need that girls help. After a second the Yami managed to locate that little healer that the boy knew. A small sigh of relief escaped when it found the girl not that far of a distance from their current location. Accessing a small amount of its magic the Yami slid into the shadow of the tree it was currently leaning against.

Shadow walking would be disorienting to anyone not welcome in the realm. To those that were it wasn't much nicer. Glimpse of the world rushed by you in black and grey whips. And for those unskilled at walking the pathways it was very easy to get eternally lost. For the Yami poisoned and incomplete it was a task that required little to no concentration. Instinctively knowing when they reached their destination the Yami reached out and pulled its self into the physical world through a rocks shadow.

Staggering on its feet slightly the Yami tried to hold onto its control over the body for just a little longer. Injury or not it didn't know when the next time the boy might let him out of that cage in their mind again. He wanted to extend his time of freedom for as long as possible.

"Harry?"

Raising its head at the tentative sound of the girls voice the Yami got its first look at the little healer. Instantly identifying just who was standing in front of him the Yami reached out one hand in disbelief and started to move slowly closer. He didn't get far before fireworks of pain shot through his body starting and culminating at his back. No matter how hard it tried the combination of shock and poison was too much for the Yami and it felt itself succumb to the darkness engulfing it.

"Harry!?!" Zoë cried out when she saw his body give one final shudder before collapsing to the ground. Sprinting she was able to catch his upper body before it he completely landed in the ground.

"Harry? Oh my god, Harry! Answer me!" Quickly realizing that panicking wasn't going to get her anywhere Zoë gently lowered Harry the rest of the way to the ground and instantly saw what was wrong with him. The light from her homing globe was sufficient enough to get a good look at his wound, the fire globes had disappeared when Harry passed out. And she knew instantly that there was something wrong with the gashes on his back. They weren't bleeding properly. They were most likely poisoned.

"Bloody Hell, Bloody Hell, Bloody Hell." She chanted as she held her hands out above his back almost touching it but not quite. Exhaling sharply she closed her eyes and reached inwards instantly finding her healing magic. These past weeks she had been working with Madame Pomfrey in order to quickly locate her healing magic and she was eternally grateful to the nurse for that now. Pulling the thickest strands she could she focused now on building a "bridge", as she liked to call it, from her to Harry so that her magic could flow freely into him. She always found this to be the hardest and most taxing part.

As soon as the final link in her bridge was connected her healing magic was just yanked from her into Harry with no effort on her part which was good because the drain she felt afterwards always hit her hard. Forcefully severing the bridge she just built Zoë rested her hand on the ground and let her head drop. She was sweating and panting deeply but when she raised her head to inspect Harry's back through his ripped and bloodied shirt she saw no sings that he had even been scratched. Shakily reaching for her wand her cast a few simple diagnostic spells to ensure that the healing wasn't just superficial.

Laughing quietly in relief when all her spells showed that Harry was in perfect health she tucked her wand away and gently tried to rouse him.

Groaning Harry tired to ignore the Soft voice calling out his name. It was no use as it seemed whoever it was calling out to him didn't seem likely to go away anytime soon. Cracking an eyelid he wondered why his bed was so hard and who had changed the décor in the dorms.

"Harry, can you hear me?"

Awkwardly twisting his head he was able to catch a glimpse of someone kneeling close to him.

Groaning again when the events of the night came rushing back Harry pushed himself up so he was no longer lying face first in the dirt.

"Are you alright Harry?"

Glancing at Zoë's worried face Harry gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ya, actually I feel amazing" And he truthfully did. It was like nothing had ever happened to him. "Did you heal me?"

"Yes." Zoë whispered. "Listen Harry I'm so sorry I shouldn't have run away and left you there alone." Why did she always leave him alone in this forest? She was so weak and she hated herself for it.

Grabbing onto Zoë's shoulders Harry forced her to look at him. "It wasn't your fault Zoë. I'm the one who told you to leave. If anything it's Snape's fault for sending us out here at night."

"Professor Snape." Zoë corrected automatically

"Ya, ya, ya. Come on Zoë lets get out of here." Climbing to his feet he reached down and gently helped Zoë to her feet only to catch her when her knees buckled unable to support her weight after all the energy she expended healing Harry. Summoning his fire globed once again in order to see what had happed he became more worried as the orange glow worsened the look of Zoë's already pale skin.

"Shit! Zoë… Zoë. Come on answer me."

Tipping her head back to look at her face he saw here eyes closed and eyelids dark as if she hadn't slept in days. "Fuck"

Felling that she was breathing steadily with no apparent injures Harry summarized that she had passed out from exhaustion. Slipping the bag of collected plants over Zoë's shoulder he then maneuvered her onto his back and picked her up piggyback style. "Well let's get out of here."

Letting out a small sigh of relief when the edge of the forest finally came into view Harry gently shifted the sleeping girl and continued making his way up to the castle. As he approached the castle entrance he saw Blaise leaning against the castle just to the side of the door.

"What the hell happened to her, Potter?" Blaise spat glaring dangerously at Harry who suddenly felt eleven years old again with huge glasses and baggy clothing under that look. He hated that feeling.

"Hey Zambini. How are you this fine evening?"

"Don't play cute with me Potter. Personally I don't really like you so if you did anything to Zoë I will have no problem with breaking your face in." Blaise's voice was low and dangerous and his normally dark brown eyes were currently glowing a deep blue reminding Harry that he wasn't dealing with a human. And as her would always tell Ron concerning Hermione, "You never want to piss off a fairy."

"We were attacked by something in the forest. I got hurt and Zoë healed me. She passed soon after. I'm guessing from exhaustion."

After a long pause Blaise backed down slightly; his eyes once again hidden behind his glamour. "Attacked by what?"

"That I honestly don't know."

"Fine, give me the plants."

"What?"

"Give. Me. The. Plants. I'll bring them back to Professor Snape. There's no way in hell that Zoë is going back into that forest because you forgot to hand the plants over to Professor Snape."

"Right, Zoë's got the bag over her shoulder."

With a little bit of maneuvering the were able to slip the bag off of Zoë's back and without another word Blaise started off towards Professor Snapes office.

"Hey Blaise, thanks!"

"Whatever, Potter."

Shaking his head at Blaise's attitude Harry entered Hogwarts and started the long walk up to the Gryffindor common room. "You know." Harry said talking to the sleeping girl on his back, "Blaise's not all that bad is he. He seems to really care about you. You two must really be close. I'm kinda jealous." Laughing softly Harry continued speaking softly to Zoë the entire way back to the common room.


End file.
